Rust Angel
by Verbophobic
Summary: Ok in this story Avery is Dukes friend and is in the jeep when the convoy is attacked. Se/Oc
1. Duke, There's Something Wrong With Me

**Go ahead and shoot me now, another new story, this one I'm not sure if I'll keep but I wanted to write this and I'm having oh so much fun thinking of this in my mind and had to type a bit of it out, if you don't like it fine. Also if you think I should continue let me know and uh I might. No, in the end of this she didn't die, she just passed out. Unless you think I shouldn't continue then she died. Let me know what you think, also I have a 66 chapter Se/Oc (complete) story posted and the sequel is also up, 6 chapters so far and a Se/Oc lemon, and a one shot if you are interested.**

An orange haired girl with multi-colored eyes, the right being a sapphire blue while the left was a jade green, was sitting in the back of the jeep, the warheads rested on her lap because none of the others wanted to risk it. Her hands tapped a beat out on her thighs that only she could hear. And a set or ear buds, with the right ear broken, dangled by her left ear. "Hey, Duke. When are we stopping for a break?"

The man that she had called out to was sitting in the passengers seat having a conversation with his friend Ripcord about how they were not transferring to the air-force. "Avery, V," He changed to his nickname for the short girl. "We are not stopping we have to meet up with the reckon team." Avery couldn't see him roll his eyes but she had guessed as much. The two were close they had known each other since she had been orphaned at a young age and his mother took pity on her and took her in. "And I don't care to hear your excuse for why you want to stop."

Avery ignored him and told him why anyway. "I have to pee. Bad. So san we stop for like two minutes." A guy in the back gave a laugh because he understood why she had started to tap out the beats to the songs she listened to.

"Hey man." The army guy said. "It's been an hour since she had started to tap out those odd beats on her legs, I think she really has to go." This brought a laugh from his buddies out but Avery didn't care as long as she was allowed to go to the bathroom.

Just as Duke was about to reply Rip cord cut in. "Hey speaking of the reckon team, weren't we supposed to meet up at forty clicks?" When duke answered him with a positive he continued. "Well, we just passed kilometer forty-one." Both Duke and Avery realized that this meant trouble.

"Eyes out, eyes out." Duke said in a bit of a worried tone into the communicator on his scarf like thing. A man right next to Avery told Duke that it was clear and Aver looked over his shoulder. For some reason this just felt wrong to her and she remembered the time she and passed a crash where the woman hadn't been wearing a seat belt. Thinking of the poor girls mangled body Avery belted her self in. Not a moment later a chopper of theirs went down and landed right on the car in front of theirs.

Duke and ripcord started to yell and Avery couldn't understand most of what they were saying. All she knew was that they were under attack and she was the one with the bugs. The _eat-through-any-to-every-material_ bugs. Suddenly she no longer wanted the case and handed it to the guy across from her. "Hold this for a moment." She ordered. Just as she was about to unbuckle the other chopper crashed.

Duke started to yell for the units to fan out. As a smaller jeep went to the left it got blown up by the mysterious terrorists. More missiles were launched at the thing but it just shot them down and shot at the unit that had fired the missiles. Shots were still being fired at it yet nothing seemed to have any type of effect against its strong metal outside. "Duke." Avery said as it came in close to the car that they were in then it shot, two of the army guys had jumped out the back just in time as the blue shit it shot hit them.

"Hold on!" Ripcord yelled as they flipped through the air. He didn't need to tell avery twice as she held the belt that kept her in place in a death grip. For a moment Avery blacked out and when she came to Duke was pulling Ripcord out. Rip was complaining about his leg. "Duke." When he looked at her fear was in his eyes. "Just give me the knife and go." He did she quickly cut the belt off of her and scrambled out of the car, but not before grabbing the warheads from the dead guy across from her. As soon as she was out the jeep blew up. She was too close and was thrown threw the air and her grip on the warheads faltered.

When Avery hit the ground she was sure she was going to die. Yet some how she managed to wake up from a black oblivion she hadn't realized she had been in and shakily stand. Dukes voice was not far from her and she walked toward it. "Pointing your weapons at me don't quite make you my friends, now does it?" Avery entered the clearing and stumbled a few step forward. Her hearing gave and she could not longer hear what was being said but she saw ripcord step out from behind a tree. She wanted to yell out to rip cord to be careful because a shadow was moving, but it was too late, the man clad in black already had a sword to Ripcords throat.

"Duke." Avery called out pathetically. He turned an immediately ran to her side. Duke was saying something and she could finally hear him.

"Avery, oh god Avery." Was all her could say over and over again. Avery didn't understand why but she knew that she was shot in the shoulder and possibly in the stomach because she was bleeding in both places.

"I think I got shot again." She fell into him and he held her up. Ripcord pushed the sword away from his neck, the dark clad man allowed him to, and ran to her side too. "I want a steak dinner. I think I deserve a steak dinner. And I still have to pee." Avery just said what ever came to her fear clouded mind. "I'm afraid Duke. Duke, I – your going black." Then her head fell forward and she knew no more.


	2. I Feel Like Shit

**Ok I would like to thank two people, _Gluedinthesaddle_ and _warrior's chick_, for the review and message asking me to continue, this is for you ;)**

Duke let Ripcord handle Avery and told the people in front of him that he wasn't letting them take the case. So in response they said that he would have to come also. Duke handed Ripcord the case and picked Avery up. "So," The geeky looking guy started. "Who is he?" This made both Duke and Ripcord laugh.

"Aw man V is so going to be pissed when s-." Duke started to say when he realized that her back felt wet and so did his hands. "We have to hurry!" he said urgently. "I can feel blood all over her back." No one noticed that Duke said her so they kept referring to Avery as if she were a he.

"Place him laying on that bed. Do you know where he was shot?" The big black man, Heavy-Duty, asked. Both Ripcord and Duke ignored that Avery was once again referred to as a guy, getting her patched up was more important. Duke raised her shirt just enough to see her stomach, and they could see where a piece of the wreckage must have sliced into her stomach. "Woo, I just wonder how such a little guy as him could have made it to us before he passed out."

"Actually," Ripcord was about to let them know about Avery's actual sex when the med.'s kicked in to him. "He's pretty, no? He cant be a he if he is that pretty, right?" They all thought him to be delusional so they paid no attention to him. Once her stomach was patched up Heavy-Duty looked at her shoulder.

"Went through and through, not bleeding any more so no need to worry about it. Just tell him not to move it too much. Hey Snakes, you just got a new roomie." Duke started to protest but was stopped when Avery groaned.

"V? How you doing V?" He asked her quietly. Avery opened one eye and groaned louder. She was mumbling and he couldn't understand her. "V, you got shot in the shoulder and your stomach was torn open in the wreckage. How you doing?" The only thing she could manage to give him in reply was the bird. Her eyes closed again and she heard him speaking to someone. "Hey, just to warn you Snakes, V is a handful." Duke watched the Ninja man for a reaction and got just what he wanted, nothing. The man showed no interest what so ever in V so Duke was sure that he wouldn't try anything. "Whoever you are, and whatever this unit is; I want in."

Avery woke once more in someone's arms. She knew it wasn't Duke or Ripcord because where one was, the other was. And the two idiots didn't know how to shut up so it wasn't them. And the person felt strong so she was sure that it wasn't the geeky looking guy of the woman. Trying to open her eyes was useless because the lids were just too heavy. Painfully her head lulled back but in this position her eyes opened to slits. It was the man that had been in the shadows. He looked at her then shifted her in his arms so that her head was back in position, and with her head upright gravity once more forced her eyes closed.

While the two new guys were being briefed Snake Eyes had been told to bring this _tiny_ male back to his room. He would get a mat for the boy once he was healed but until then he would have to stay on the couch. Thinking harder Snake Eyes could only remember Duke calling this boy 'V'. V had to be short for something but there were too many names that started with V to be able to figure it out. Shaking his head Snake Eyes realized that it really didn't matter, he wouldn't speak to the boy anyway so why need a full name? Quickly and quietly he got to his room. Shifting V into one arm he entered the code into the keypad that would allow him to enter. It amazed him how light the boy was but then pushed it off as loss of blood means loss of weight.

He laid V on the couch and sat on his bed looking at the boy. After a few moments the boy started to shiver and Snake Eyes pulled the blanket off of his bed and lightly tossed it onto V. Thinking about the name V, Snake Eyes realize that he didn't like it. V it may be short and simple but it just didn't sound right. It felt too short to Snake Eyes. Later he'd ask for the boys full name. Later came pretty soon when the boy sat up and started to look pale. "Bathroom?" The boy asked in a weak voice that made him seem even more younger than he looked. Immediately Snake Eyes realized what was about to happen and knew that the boy wouldn't be able to make it time. So instead he grabbed the garbage can and shoved it at V.

It didn't take a moment longer before he was throwing up. V hadn't needed to piss but knew he was going to be sick and didn't want to get it on the floor and Snake Eyes silently thanked the boy for that. Once it seemed that the boy wasn't going to be sick any longer Snake Eyes helped to the bathroom and started to leave. "Where are you going?" V asked. When Snake Eyes pointed to the foul smelling garbage V understood and nodded. "Got it." He confirmed anyway.

As soon as the black ninja left Avery stood on shaky legs and closed the bathroom door. She still had to pee but in all the chaos her body had forgot the basic need. And now that she was alone she had to pee once again. Once she was finished she opened the door and was about to go back to the couch when she felt her stomach churn again. Within moments her face was in toilet bowl and she was spitting up the nonexistent contents of her stomach into the white bowl. As soon as she had stopped puking she ran to the couch and grabbed the blanket. "Fuck my life." Avery whispered as soon as she was back in the bathroom. She was laying on the floor for about a minute when the ninja man re entered.

It seemed like he was going to make her go back to the couch but as soon as her stomach lurched he seemed to think better of it. Avery saw him grabbed a pad and write something down on it. He handed it to Avery and she paled even more as she read it. "No, don't tell Duke. He'll just try and baby me again. Hey, what's your name?" He wrote down what seemed to be a lot and she feared that she wouldn't be able to pronounce it. As soon as her eyes scanned what he wrote she calmed down. "I'm Avery, Snake Eyes. I like your name it so much more interesting. H-hold on!" She handed him the pad back and shoved her face once again into the bowl.

It was nearly midnight when she finally stopped getting sick and passed out. Snake Eyes figured that the boy had worn himself out so badly that his body could no longer take it and shut down. Pity washed through him as he looked at the tiny boy who was sleeping with his head on the rim of the toilet. Grabbing the garbage can from the bathroom he set in by the couch where his head would go then went back to the bathroom and carried the boy from it and set him on the couch once more. Suddenly Snake Eyes felt tired, almost as if it had been days since he last slept. And he laid on the bed. Quickly removed his black boots and set them at the edge of the bed. Laying down he fell asleep, not realizing that he hadn't locked the door.


	3. But, That's MY Handshake

**Ok just to get this out there I will actually continue this story. It is going to be published slower than No Names was but that is because to make sure I don't forget about No Names 2 I do one chapter of this then one chapter of that unless I decide other wise ;) **

The next day when Avery woke up Snake Eyes gave her some of his clothes. A pair of _way-too-large-for-a-four-foot-ten-girl_ sweats, a short sleeve muscle shirt that on her hung loosely, and a pair of his boxers. Trying to hand the boxers back she said, "Here man, I'll keep what I have." But instead he shoved her lightly towards the bathroom letting her know that no was not an answer he was willing to take. "But I don't-" He pushed her into the bathroom and closed the door. "Wear boxers." She finished even though he wasn't able to hear her.

When she was dressed fully she considered just changing back into her old clothes because she looked pathetic in his clothes, like a little girl trying to wear her fathers suits. She hadn't had a 'father' to try the suits on with but that didn't matter. What mattered was that she was actually considering her ruined and blood soaked clothes. Grabbing all of her clothes and balling them up she exited the bathroom and nearly tripped on the sweats. She managed her way to the garbage and shoved the clothes in there then sat on the couch and looked around for Snake Eyes. Not immediately seeing him she rolled the pants up and walked towards the door. Just as she opened it Snake Eyes was about to reach for the handle.

Avery's eyes widened at the plate of food in his hands, she hadn't eaten since a granola bar for lunch in the jeep hours before it blew up. Her stomach gurgled letting them both know just what it wanted. Because Avery was staring at the plate of food she hadn't noticed that his lips twitched trying to hold a smile in. He handed the plate to her and she looked at it for a moment before forcing herself to ask him, "What about you?" He signed to her and she sighed. "You wanna teach me Sign Language?" When he nodded she went back to the couch and sat down. "So are you going to eat?" And to this he shook his head. "Ok fine with me."

Never had she tasted better food than the dry pancakes in front of her. It was a psychological thing, when you haven't eaten for a while then you do you mind realizes just how grateful for food it is and in turn the food just seems to taste like heaven. But still she dug into the pancakes like she hadn't eaten in days. There was no fear of becoming fat from shit foods like this. In her whole life so far she was able to eat anything she wanted and immediately she burned it off. One time when she had gone to Burger King with Duke and Ripcord she ordered everything that Duke and Rip had ordered combined and finished before they did. So fearing gaining weight from pancakes was something that she hopped for every once in a while because she wanted to get a bigger.

As soon as she finished eating she stood up and looked confused as to what to do with the plate. Snake Eyes took it and left. Once he was outside she found her shoes and pulled them on then went looking for her friends. She found them in a large training room. They were in this metal area shooting guns at flashing people. She didn't understand the flashing people but she understood that they were training. Little green numbers popped up as soon as the guys went down, 13...14...15 and so on, and Avery realized that it must have been the number of people Duke and ripcord brought down. This continued on for several rounds until Snake Eyes came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

He signed to a red headed woman and the next thing Avery knew she had a vest on and a gun in her hands. "Uh, what?" Avery asked as Duke and Ripcord were made to stand back and watch. Suddenly a flashing guy appeared and she was hit with an electrical charge. She fell to her knees hissing in pain. "What the fuck? Wouldn't letting me know what I'm supposed to do help?" She asked as soon as the current stopped pulsing through her. Her directions were then given and she was once more made to go back into the fake building area. When they guys appeared she sot them effortlessly and efficiently.

After she finished the course Heavy-Duty walked up to Duke with something in his arms. "Boy, your gunna need these." And he shoved what ever was in his arms at Duke. The red headed woman took Ripcord to another building like place and Avery followed Snake Eyes to a training mat. They waited there for a moment until Duke showed up looking like an unhappy cat that has just had it's picture taken with a santa hat on. He stood on the mat with a really unhappy look on his face then out of no where Snake Eyes attacked with the electrically charged staff in his hands. Hit hit Duke right on the chin and Duke fell backwards. Snake Eyes flipped the staff a bit then pointed it down at Duke.

This was when Avery noticed that he had a visor like thing on instead of the cloth mask. "Again." Duke said. And this didn't surprise Avery, what would have surprised her would have been if he had stayed down.

As Duke stood the man with the weird hat spoke. "Again?" He asked in surprise. This time as Snake Eyes hit Duke he tried to hit back but could only really defend himself. Duke went to take Snake Eyes down by knocking his legs out from under him but that failed as Snake Eyes lifted his leg up and hit Duke once again on the head. "Oh!" The man that had spoken before said loudly as if he too felt the pain.

Duke removed the helmet and tossed it aside. "Again." Duke ordered. And it seemed that Snake Eyes was more than glad to oblige.

"Oh your gunna need that helmet." The man that had been staying close to the mat watching carefully said to Duke. And it seemed that Duke just ignored him. Duke was able to block the first to hits from Snake Eyes but the next three hit dead on. Then the four was an uppercut to Dukes unprotected chin. "Stand down Snake Eyes." He turned to the crowed of spectators. "All right, walk away. It's Over, it's like pay-per-view."

"Again." Duke said once more and Avery was sure that this time he would get Snake Eyes. She had seen before that the helmet and staff were throwing him off and he could deal with it.

"Again?" The man asked confused. But soon Duke launched him self at Snake Eyes. Snake Eyes had finished twirling the weird staff when Dukes Legs wrapped around his torso and brought him down. Duke quickly got on top of Snake Eyes and raised a fist. He had obviously won this time. "Uh, uh, uh, uh." The man warned as Snake Eyes held out a hand.

"I have never seen Snake Eyes take a hit." The geeky man said.

"They're Joes." The unknown man said as he patted the black guy on the shoulder and headed out.

"Maybe." Was all the black man said. Snake Eyes and Duke shook hands. And Avery felt a bit left out, mainly because Duke did the handshake that had been his and hers with Snake Eyes.


	4. The Fist Guy To See My Boobs

**How do ya like that? I had to rewind and rewatch that single for for over ten minutes to get it. Avery wasn't really involved in it but I liked the fight and had to have something happen lol. **

Avery had followed Duke and to the rec. room and sat on the couch next to the geeky looking guy. Snake Eyes entered not long after in much more normal looking clothes. A cloth mask, the same pants and a black and grey hoodie. Not normal per say but not what he had been wearing before. She was distracted from watching Snake Eyes when ripcord walked behind her to get over to the red head. "Into the valley of death rode the 600." The geek told her as he too watched Rip walk over the the red head

"Hey, what's you name?" Avery asked him and he looked at her as if she had said that a pig flew. "I don't know most of the names around here cause I was out of it. I know those two idiots." She pointed to Duke and Ripcord. "And him." This time she pointed to Snake Eyes.

"Ah." The geek man said. "Well I'm Breaker, she's Scarlet. The two men that were at the training area were Heavy-Duty and Sergeant Stone." Avery nodded and stared at Snake Eyes as he pointed his swords into the ground. Avery was just about to ask what he was doing when he pulled his legs up in a handstand on his swords.

"Holy fuck." Avery whispered as he did that. "And Ripcord, there is no need to be mean to those that could kill you." Ripcord just ignored her and continued on as if she had said nothing. And she didn't care because she too continued to stare, open mouthed, at Snake Eyes as if she hadn't said nothing. She heard Breaker laugh but completely ignored him and just stared at Snake Eyes. "How does he do that?" She whispered to herself. Breaker heard and said nothing, Snake Eyes heard and couldn't say anything.

Dukes arms wrapped around her from behind the couch. "Best close that mouth before some flies come." He laughed at his stupid joke and Rip cord sat beside her. All she could was point to the ninja man. "Eh, well that is sort of cool. But I'm better right?" He rubbed his cheek again hers and Breaker couldn't help himself.

"You not gay, right?" This question threw them all through a loop. Duke nearly flew away from Avery, Ripcord jumped off of the couch while Avery scooted away from breaker with horror on her face. Snake Eyes nearly fell out of his handstand so quickly he got dow and looked at breaker also. "It's just the way Duke was rubbing his face against yours..." Breaker blushed and looked away. "Sorry, complete misunderstanding."

"How could that make me look gay?" Avery asked still filled with horror. Snake Eyes understood what Breaker was getting at, but Duke and Ripcord eagerly awaited to know what made him think that the girl was gay. It didn't dawn on them that everyone still thought that Avery was just tiny guy. The little thing had slipped right out their minds.

"I mean as a little guy I had thought that you would get some girl lo-" He was cut off as a soft screech exited Avery. Her eyes seemed close to bulging out of her head as he said this. And he feared he had offended the little guy with his questions which mad him feel a bit awkward.

"Oh god that's going to make me sick! I don't like my own sex! I'm all for guys." Avery said but the look that Breaker gave her made her fell odd. She wanted to explain further but there was nothing that she could say, or so she though. Maybe saying 'Oh by the way, I'm a girl' Might have helped but she hadn't realized that they thought her to just be a short guy.

"But you just said you weren't gay." Snake Eyes listened to breaker voice the question he too wanted to ask. He started to shift from foot to foot thinking about sharing a room with a small gay guy. Would tiny Avery try to pull anything or what? Snake Eyes sure as hell wasn't gay and he wouldn't like to be thought of that way.

"Oh god. You think- He thinks-She- I-" Avery couldn't spit out what she was trying to say so they all seemed confused. It took her a few minutes to realize why everyone thought that. "Duke and Ripcord didn't tell you?" Two 'oh shits's were heard from behind her. "I'm going to kill you two!" She yelled at them and they started to run with her right behind them.

"I'm sorry V." Ripcord said. "I was so drugged out of my mind the night that we came here I hadn't realized what they thought. It's all Dukes fault!" Breaker and Snake Eyes had followed the trio and could hear what they said. "Don't hurt me!" He yelled then he darted down a hallway leaving duke to defend himself against Avery. Her eyes had flitted to where Rip had went but she would rather catch Duke.

"Oh come on V! I was too worried about your well being to be worried about what they thought!" He yelled ad her quickly turned down a hallway. He was trying to loose her. "Maybe you should explain things to everyone before you- Ack!" Avery had jumped and, with her bad arm, grabbed the hem of hi pants. He tripped and she landed in a way that must have torn several stitches, reopened both wounds, and caught Duke. "Not the face!" He yelled as she punched him. Snake Eyes pulled her off of Duke and her feet flailed and she managed to kick Duke as he tried to get up. Without a thought he jumped up and ran off yelling as he went. "Save me from her!"

"Her?" Breaker asked as he looked at the tiny figure that Snake Eyes held. Snake Eyes had her arms locked with his. Breaker noticed blood on her stomach and cursed. "You opened your wounds." She looked confused and he lifted the shirt up a bit to show her bleeding stomach. Snake Eyes set her down and lifted her shirt to get a better look at the wound. Then in one fluid motion he fully removed the shirt, and sure enough she had a sports bra on with boobs in it. He wanted to be positive so he grabbed the hem of the bra and looked down into it. Her boobs were genuine and also he thought that they weren't bad looking. "Well?" Breaker asked. And got a nod from Snake Eyes. All Avery could think of was _'The first guy to see my boobs had thought I was a guy.'_


	5. He Shot Me, That Fucker Fucking Shot Me

**Ok so this is the third one in a row because the difference in- yeah bs excuse lol . Wickedest is the wickedest word ever XD I feel betrayed by my friends, they were like 'let's go to the mall tomorrow' and here I was all excited and waiting for them to call me and now an hour later I get this distinct feeling that they aren't going to call me. Well I'm off to go to the mall alone. v.v If any of you fanfictions readers live in NJ let me know. I wanna know if you live near me and then we could be best buds (Jk). lol**

Avery followed Snake Eyes back to his room. He made her lay on the bed and she wondered what he was doing until she was the needle in his hand. "I'm fine, there is no need to- Ow!" He had pushed her back down and started to stitch her up. She whimpered the whole time that he worked on her stomach. As soon as he had finished she sat up he let her only because it benefited him. Now he grabbed gauze and tightly wrapped her midsection ignoring her hisses of pain. Then using alcohol swabs he cleaned her shoulder wound then that too he bandaged up.

When he finished she laid back down and groaned in pain. After a few minutes he poked her side and got no reaction. Poking her again he realized that she had fallen asleep on his bed. HE stood up and was about to leave when she mumbled something in her sleep. He remembered her mumbling words last night but he was to tired to bother with trying to figure out what she said. But this time he listened to her mumbled words. Most of it was just random stuff but he realized that he had to be in her dream because she had mumbled his name. Snake Eyes left and thought about the fact he had been in her bream, it might have been just random but he felt that he didn't like it being random.

Avery awoke to the opening and closing of the door loudly, the light was off so she couldn't see anyone. But if it was Snake Eyes she was sure he would have turned the light on a a reflex to make sure no one was in the room that wasn't supposed to be there. Quietly Avery got out of the bed and made her may to his table. She had seen a gun on it earlier when she had entered the room to get stitched up. She felt around for a moment and grabbed the weapon then she made her way to the bathroom to hid there, she was in no shape to be fighting and she sure as hell did not want to be re-stitched up. Closing the door quietly she winced at how loud the lock seemed to sound.

The people that were in the other room turned on the light, she could see it under the crack at the bottom of the door. They spoke in hushed tones that Avery could not understand. She also didn't recognize the voices. Then they tried to open the bathroom door. Fear took over Avery as she looked around the dark room, her eyes had adjusted and she could see the outlines of stuff, including the air duct right above her that she would be able to fit in. The vent seemed to be missing which was lucky for her. So standing on the toilet she jumped up and her finger tips just barely grabbed ahold of the edge. Her bad arm, which was her right arm, was her only chance of making it up. In agony she managed to pull herself up without reopening her stomach, her shoulder on the other hand was now bleeding again.

Just as she moved fully out of the way of the opening the door was kicked in. Avery nearly hissed in pain when the brightness of the light attacked her dilated pupils. Biting her tongue was the only reason that she hadn't made a sound. A man that was right below the open air duct looked left and right, but never up. "No ones in here." He said and turned the light out as he left. Curiosity took hold of her and she crawled to an air duct that was in Snake Eyes' room. She could now here the guys clearly but they barely spoke. The odd thing was that they were right below her and never looked up. One thing that she had noticed was that humans don't look up. Any other animal looks up and not just around, a survival instinct Avery had guessed. "Hey man, there's nothing here lets just go."

"Shut up!" This man looked around as if he feared being heard yet he didn't look up. "This is an Alpha Team members room. There is always something good in here." He continued to search through the things as his friend inched towards the door. As soon as he was close enough he bolted. "Hey! Yu fucking coward!" Then once more he went back to searching. What he didn't notice was that Avery was getting ready to jump dow on him. Then the door creaked and he spun around, loaded gun pointed at who ever was entering. "Snake Eyes. Don't make a single move or I will shoot." Avery guessed Snake Eyes made a move because the guy was about to pull the trigger. He was only stopped by Avery who decided that now was as good of a time as any to jump down.

She landed right on top of the guy who cried out in pain as she rolled away. Then the guy shot. A moment later the guy was knock unconscious and Avery felt in shock. He shot her. The mother fucker shot her. She held her right arm close to her body and gritted her teeth. Snake Eyes knew immediately that Avery had been shot. The fool of a girl had saved him and got hurt in the process. Snake eyes grabbed the man then looked at Avery. She just sat there putting pressure on her wound and gritting her teeth. It seemed that she was also cursing under her breath, most likely calling the guy every horrible thing she could think of. Looking at her back Snake eyes could see three distinctive holes that had scared over and the bloodied bandage.


	6. I Feel Dirty: wiknk wink

**SKIP THE BOLD UNLESS YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT MY MALL ADVENTURE! IT IS A RANT ABOUT HOW FAITHLESS THOSE THAT ARE CLOSE TO YOU CAN BE!**

**Ok so i was looking forward to going to the mall today and my friends were supposed to call me at one. When two came around I was like fuck it I'm going by my self. I arrive and get on the up escalator and 1/4 of the way up one of my friends is on the down escalator and pokes me. I rush back down the up escalator and we hang for a bit then catch up with the others as soon as i get there on of my friend...porkchop is like "My mother is here so..." And the thing with her fucking bitch of a mother is that she hasn't met me, ever. And she absolutely hates me. So i leave and was unhappy then I get a call from Liz and we talked for like an hour and I was all happy again. But I'm still pissed at Porkchop. On a different not i spent a lot and got some awesome stuff. I got an epic shirt, a 'fang banger' lanyard and an 'I ** ** Zombies' one. A bag that has a cross as the flippy part, a pair of green gloves with the red circle around the white cross (The medic insignia) The medic gloves are fingerless, black and white stripped fingerless gloves, and lastly a Zelda wallet. Ok here are the two most epic things i got. A G.I. Joe; Rise of The Cobra Dvd and A G.I. Joe hat. And I talked with my bestes friend ever for an hour while i ranted, talked about shopping in spencers (all beer pong stuff is half off btw) laughed at her for loosing her dog, and had more fun with the friend that is hundreds of miles away than the friend two or three stories away.I Love You Liz ** ** thank you for making my day while i had thought that it would fucking suck to day ** ** Love ya so much and miss you even more. Also don't say your sorry (Porkchop_) cause i know it's not true, also I'm not sorry. I got a lot of cool stuff and realized how much Liz mean to me ** ** Sorry about this stupid Rant.**

When Snake eyes returned from giving the man to sergeant Stone he was a bit surprised to see Avery still sitting on the ground clutching her arm. Her cursing had stopped but she was still sitting there. Snake Eyes got closer to her and realized that either she had fallen asleep of passed out from blood loss. And the later of the two didn't bode well in his stomach. He picked her up and set her on the the bed, once again he grabbed the medical kit and removed her shirt. Quickly he cleaned her new wound and wrapped it up. Also he checked her other two, her stomach was fine but shoulder on the other hand needed to be done again.

Once he was done patching her up he pulled the covers up over her and went into the bathroom. The door was as good as gone and as he checked the rest of the room he thanked himself for removing the vents. It was quite likely that that had saved her. He grabbed his gun that was right near the toilet and realized that she had taken it for protection but had probably realized that she was no match against two guys. She had done right in Snake Eyes' eyes, had she tried to fight them he was sure that he would once again have a room to his self. That thought made him feel a bit queasy. In his mind he pictured Avery dead.

She was pale with blue lips and her eyes had faded, they were close to a grey with a bit of blue and green. Her body was in a weird angle and he could just see that the guy had had his way with her. That disgusted Snake Eyes the most and he stood up. He removed his clothes and turned the shower on, it really didn't matter to him that there was no door. If Avery woke up she would hear the water and assume he was in there, or she would assume that someone else was. But he had nothing to worry about because he was soon done and fully dressed. When he exited the bathroom he saw Avery sitting up and when his eyes met hers she turned her head and blushed deeply. He wasn't sure why but he thought that it didn't matter.

Avery felt, dirty. Not like unclean but from where she had been siting she had gotten a good view of Snake Eyes as he got dressed. When he exited she looked at him and as soon as he looked into her eyes she had to look away as a blush raised up her neck to her cheeks. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. Immediately she saw him again and her eyes flew open then fluttered closed to enjoy the sight. His hair was a bit shorter than hers and with the water nearly appeared to be black, or at least a dark brown, and his eyes were a clear blue just like the sky. On his built chest there was a thin and perfect layer of hair that seemed to be a natural blond as he toweled off then from his bellybutton down a trail of hair lead to the base of his large co- Avery's eyes flew open and she blushed quite deeply.

She hadn't meant to see all of what she had but it was too late to undo and she was embarrassed that she had divulged in thinking about him. About how nicely built he was and how sexy he was, or that she liked that his legs had hair unlike those weird guys that shaved. She had never seen a naked guy, besides when she and Duke were younger and their mothers had forced them to bathe together but hey she was three and he was what? Five, six? But that doesn't count, nor do the times when they all went skinny dipping or that time when- That doesn't matter, what matters was that as she thought of the naked Snake Eyes she felt odd in her lower stomach. Her eyes flitted to Snake Eyes form, he was folding up the blanket she had used the other night. And through his tight body armor she could she the way his back muscles moved.

Thinking of his muscled lead her mind to think of a certain large and manly muscle he had. A soft moan left her and she blushed when Snake Eyes looked at her. "Sorry, I tried to move my shoulder." She effortlessly lied. Now Avery wasn't one for lying but she couldn't just say _'oh hey, sorry I was just imagining you large co-"_ When he nodded she realized that he had believed her little white lie. Normally white lies turned into big and horrible ones but this one hurt no one. And she planed to keep this to herself so no one would ever know and hopefully the image would soon leave her mind. But even she knew that the naked image of him would be in her mind for quite sometime. Once more Avery closed her eyes and all she saw was Snake Eyes and her minds eye roamed over his naked body and once more she felt 'dirty' but who wouldn't think about this man had they seen what she saw? When the urge to make a sound came she opened her eyes and unthinkingly she gripped her right arm right where she had been shot and hissed. Snake Eyes looked at her again and she once more made up some bull shit. "Do you have any type of pain killers?"

She saw him go into the kitchen and she grimaced. Avery hated having stuff put into her body, pills or injections, it just felt unnatural to her. But when Snake Eyes came back carrying a cup she was about to ask what it was when he handed it and a note to her. "You special tea? Like this is your own creation?" He nodded. She sniffed it and Snake Eyes snorted. "Hey, I won't just drink anything. Too paranoid, ya see once upon a time ago I did and Duke had spilled some medicine in it that disolved and I got food poisening. Not fun, not fun at all." He took the note from her and wrote on it and handed it back. As soon as she read it she took a big gulp of the tea and replied. "See? I trust you, just not the tea. But it's good, I like it." To show him that it was true she took another sip, smaller this time though, then smiled up at him.


	7. Oh Fuck, My eyes

**Me and my sister just spent the last 117 minutes watching G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra. I know, I am officially obsessed. (I also bought three G.I. Joe Snake Eyes comics {Heart} today lol) Oh and happy new year. Oh and the thing with the bed is because it is 1:52 am where I am.**

Avery was following Snake Eyes the rec. room. She had nothing better to do and she would also bet that Duke and Ripcord would be there. Sure she was wounded, but she wasn't disabled. That is except her right arm which Snake Eyes had made her put a sling on. It may have only been that she had known the man for a little more than a day but she was sure that she had feelings forming for her. And no matter how much she told herself that it was only a crush, the feelings kept growing. Avery figured that it was because of his kindness and not being judgmental of her. He hadn't even known her, he'll he had thought her a guy up until a little while ago, and he had sat and conversed with her for half of the night. Then when she had torn her wounds open he gently stitched her back up, as gently as getting stitched up could be, and when that man had shot her he had fixed her up again. And he had let her have the bed, oh how she loved his bed.

His bed was soft and seemed to be made with no springs or feathers. Avery hated feathered stuff it always poked and hurt. But his bed seemed to be fit for a god. And a god he was, subconsciously Avery licked her lips remembering his shower earlier. She had truly fallen in love with his bed. And she hoped that was all she would fall in love with. Still thinking about the wonders of his bed she followed be hind until Breaker called to her. "You know chess?" Avery waled over and sat by the technition.

"Hell no. But I'm a good learner." She grinned and listened to what he had to say. By the time he had finished explaining a few things had changed. Scarlet had entered and was sitting silently besides the ninja man, Snake Eyes. Duke was pushing Ripcord and Heavy-Duty was sitting across from Breaker laughing as Avery muttered about chess being harder than she thought. Then things changed as Avery suggested seeing a game in progress. Breaker and Heavy-Duty played against each other answering Avery questions about why something had happened, Scarlet challenged Ripcord to an arm wrestling match that turned into many, and Snake Eyes was teaching Duke how to hold a sword. Or at least he was _trying_ to teach Duke how to. Then the alarm went off.

"Warheads, Rip. Come on!" Duke yelled and raced from the room. Snake Eyes had already left before the words had left Duke's lips. Everyone followed right after and Scarlet grabbed a camouflage shirt. Avery had no idea why she needed the shit but didn't care as she dragged her feet along the floor. When she reached where the weapons were she grabbed several. She put a small hand gun in her sling, a bigger two handed shotgun with a strap went over her neck and shoulder then she grabbed, another pistol and carrying the last gun and headed to the open area. Just as she was about to enter something caught her eye and a slight smile came to her lips. Slinging the grenade belt over her bad shoulder she winced.

As soon as she entered the place where all the chaos was a man wearing the enemies uniform stood in front of her. Quickly she shoved the pistol in her sling and grabbed a grenade from the belt then rolled away as the man shot. Dashing forward she bit off the pin on the grenade and shoved it in the neck hole of the man. He stumbled back and gripped at his neck. She only had enough time to jump back as his head exploded. Grabbing her pistol she shot at another enemy that had turned to look at her. It took four shots but she managed to get him through the eye. She continued to do this until she ran out of bullets and grenades. Suddenly there was another guy in front of her. Lifting the two handed gun shakily she pulled the trigger. The force of being so close blew the mans head into tiny pieces and the back fire threw Avery back and she was sure that there would be yet another place bruising on her.

"Why can't things be easy for once?" She groaned and stood up. There on the floor ten feet from her was a pistol, and another five feet and enemy. Racing for the gun she just missed it as a ninja in white kicked it away. His eyes told her to stay down on the ground where she belonged. A sigh left Avery and she sat cross legged. He took a step back and she lifted the shot gun and shot at him. The ninja man dodged and she was thrown back by the back fire. The floor had to have been waxed because she had slid at least ten feet away if not more. When he looked at her she cocked the gun then shot again, she also slid back more.

Snake Eyes was all of a sudden there. He stood in front of her and then, with only a quick glance at her, he was racing towards the white ninja. Avery's shoulder ached and she felt like crying from the pain but she cocked the gun and shot again as another enemy neared. She was up pushed harshly up against the wall and unable to help it she cried out. Cocking the gun she waited for someone else to show up and when the guy was in range she shot. Unable to go back her good shoulder took the full force and she got the feeling that her 'good shoulder' was no longer good. It hurt to even lift her arm now but she cocked the gun and waited.

Her vision was going blurry and when someone approached she yelled at them. "Name yourself! Friend of foe." Through her blurred vision she saw the man raise something at her and she lifted her gun. "Five seconds till I shoot." When she still got no reply she counted. "Five...Four.. One!" She had seen the blue charge of her enemies gun. Then immediately someone cam up the fallen guy. They had poited something at him. "Friend or foe? I will shoot if you don't answer."

"Chill V, It's just me." Ripcord said and he approached her. "You don't look good."

"Gee, thanks." There was sarcasm on her words and he gave a short laugh. It was cut short as she once again raised the gun. "Friend or foe?" Rip was about to ask what she meant when she shot. It barely missed him but hit the guy right behind him. "He had a blue gun, please tell me he was a foe." Avery said with fear that she had hit a friend.

"Foe. Definitely a foe." Rip said as he looked at the third body she had killed from against the wall. He realized something. "You said he was a foe because of the blue of his gun, is something wrong?" Avery tried to glare at Ripcord but had trouble finding him because he was now blurrier than before.

"No, I'm just dandy. I mean I only have two bullet holes in one arm, a torn open stomach, and a shot gun with way too much back force for one single arm. So yeah, I'm real good Rip. Real fucking good." Each and every word of hers dripped with venom and sarcasm. "Friend or foe?" Rip turned with his gun held up.

"Duke, I really don't think she should be here." The new blob in Avery's eyes was identified as her partial brother. Raising her hand Avery had two cents to put out there. She waited several moments. Ripcord remembered that she was having trouble seeing and asked. "What is it V?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing. I'm just agreeing that I don't belong here." She let the gun go down because it felt too heavy all of a sudden. "And I want to go to bed. I have a fucking headache again. Can someone get me back to Snake Eyes' room so I steal his bed? I mean like that thing is fucking soft. I think I love it. It feels like sleeping on a cloud. Although in truth clouds are evaporated water meaning it is wet and couldn't hold me worth shit but you get my point. I want the bed." Avery had a little tendency to start to ramble when her mind was letting go. The boys both knew this and raced to her side. They got to her just as she passed out. Within moments she woke back up with a groan. Duke lifted her up.

"I'll pass her along to Snake Eyes once I get her checked out." He told Rip and went towards where she assumed the black ninja man was. She started to struggle, trying to get down and Duke set her on her feet. "You Ok to walk?" Avery pushed away from him and went forward a few steps then stopped and looked at him. "Got it, come on."


	8. I Think He knows I Saw Him

**Ok so I wanted to get all of my current stories up to the same number. Like all at ch9. And that is why I'm doing this chapter right now...Ok that was a lie. I wanted to do this one because this is the only one where I could do _something_ with scarlet . . I mean what? Let me know if you want a shout out. I before E except after C. wEIrd, I know ;)**

When Avery and Duke were finally done with the doctor checking them out Avery felt odd. The doctor had made her take a shot of something and now everything seemed quite...swirly. And she hated it, when the doctor went over to her to simply out a band aid on the needle prick she would have lunged at him had Duke not been holding her. Now Duke had a good hold on her now bad left shoulder, leading her to where she had originally wanted to go. "Hey. Looks like we're all seeing ghosts today, huh?" Duke said to Snake Eyes then lightly slapped him on the shoulder and continued to walk.

Avery watched him and wondered why she too wasn't going forward. Then she didn't care because she looked at Snake Eyes and he looked to be in thought. Looking at the ground Avery tried to find a way to reach it and sit down but she had trouble with that. Giving up she allowed her legs to crumple under her and landed on her ass somehow. Blinking it took her a moment to realize that she had reached the ground and was sitting. It also took her a moment to realize that Snake Eyes was so far away now. Avery tried to raise her right arm but when it went to reach for him the sling stopped it. And her left hand wouldn't raise at all. Opening her mouth she was about to speak to him and ask why he was rocking or moving the way he was when her eyes closed and she fell back into a laying position.

Snake Eyes noticed Avery was acting weird, then when she fell to her knees he thought something was wrong but she smiled. He watched her try to lift her right arm and glare at the sling. When she glared at her left arm he figured that it had been hurt in the commotion. Her mouth opened and he waited to hear what she had to say. What he wanted was to hear her voice more than her words. Never had he felt that way about anyone, not even Scarlet who he had once wanted to be with. Although he never did get with her, mainly because his feeling had quickly faded into that of a brother and sister feeling, he still wanted some type of human interaction. Even if it was just noise. All he wanted was somebody to care. Then she collapsed backwards.

He jumped forward and tried to catch her before she hit the ground and was too late. Her eyes had closed and that should have been warning enough but he ignored it. Picking her up he headed to the doctors and when he entered he was surprised by a chuckle from the doctor. "I believe I forgot to warn Duke. The sedatives have kicked in I guess. She'll most likely be out for a while. Take her to a place she can sleep it off." Snake Eyes glared at her. Why had she gone to get something from the doc if his tea would have been enough. The next thing the doc had said surprised Snake Eyes. "How do you do it? She is quite an un willing patient. He to have Duke hold her as I gave her the shot."

Snake Eyes left with out another word and headed to his room. Once in he put her on his bed and headed out to find Alpha Team. Or more precisely Duke. As soon as he found them Breaker was informing them about Anna, or the Baroness. This interested him so he walked over and stood by Scarlet. He was now wearing a jacket and Scarlet briefly looked at him. Ever since Avery had been announced as _not-a-male_ Scarlet had been doing this more often. Planes were made to head out the next day and everyone dispersed. As Snake Eyes made his way back to his room he realized that Scarlet was following him. Stopping and turning around he faced the red haired woman. Striking quickly, Snake Eyes hardly had any time to realize what had happened.

Scarlet's had him backed against a wall and laid a light kiss on his masked lips. It was obvious that she wanted him to lean forward and add pressure, letting her know that he too wanted this. Like a kiss where they wait for the other to kiss back. But he didn't he stayed as far back against the wall as he could. Pulling back Scarlet's eyes started to tear up and she asked a single worded question. "Why?" It didn't take him longer than a second to truthfully know why. When she had kissed him he had briefly thought _'if only she was Avery.'_ but he wouldn't hurt his friend like that so he told her a different reason. "A sister? Couldn't I become more?" Snake Eyes shook his head and turned towards his room and was shocked to see Avery.

She opened her mouth to say something but he saw before she could say it. Her legs were having so much trouble holding her. He ran to her and caught her just as her shaky legs gave out. "I'm sorry, I hadn't meant to interrupt you two. I was bored." She mumbled and his heart leapt as she looked like it hurt to say those words. Did she possible care for him as he was only realizing he did for her? He looked over his shoulder and saw Scarlet running away. "You should go after her. She's you girlfriend after all." He shook his head. "But she's your-" He shook his head again. "But just now," He shook his head a third time then nodded towards the door.

Setting her down he opened it and lead her over to the bed. When she sat down he got a note pad and wrote to her. "That is not something a _brother and sister_ would do, you know." He fixed what he had put to mean what he meant. "Oh, you think of her as a sister but she wants more of you." He nodded. "I'm sorry for prodding." She looked to the bathroom and saw that there was still no door. He too looked and noticed something else. He quickly wrote the question on the paper then hesitated to give it to her. The look in his eyes held an apology. "Was I watching what?" Avery asked then had a feeling that she knew what he was asking about. When he mentioned his shower her eyes bulged and she looked at the door. Then she moved a bit and continued to look. When she moved again a sudden blush took over her cheeks and she gasped.

Taking the pad back he quickly wrote in his neat calligraphy then stood up and went into the little kitchen area in his room. He had apologized for the question and she felt guilty about it. So standing up she walked to the kitchen. "Look, Snakes, there is no need to apologize. It was a question I too would ask. I was just, shocked I guess." He nodded then took the pad and wrote one more thing before something on the stove started to whistle. Snake Eyes had started a pot of tea. "Yeah. Let's just forget it."


	9. Getting Shot Is Fun, Up For It Again

**This is the last one of this story before I continue on with the others. No this isn't the end, this is just chapter nine, where both of the other stories are up to. I plan to do one chapter of each making sure they all stay around the same number. **

General Hawk needed to speak with Snake Eyes, which is why he stood outside of the ninja man's door. Going to Paris would have to wait several hours because he had several missions to give to people. Knocking he waited for Snake Eyes to open the door but was surprised when Avery yelled out to him. "It's open, just be warned there is a ninja that knows how to use swords and guns in here!" Chucking Hawk opened the door and entered the room. When Snake Eyes and Avery went to stand up Hawk shook his head.

"Snake Eyes I have a short mission for you. I'll brief you on it in an half hour. Good day." He turned and left just like that. He would have said more had he not been in a bit of shock. Snake Eyes and Avery were sitting next to each other on his bed. Both had a cup of, what Hawk presumed was, Snake Eyes' special tea. And they were leaning over a pad of paper. Snake Eyes and Avery both had a pen in hand. It was just so odd to see the ninja man so relaxed with anyone. Even around Scarlet Snake Eyes seemed to be a bit distant and withheld. Yet here the General had just found Snake Eyes and Avery leaning over a pad of paper writing something or doing something. There had been a lot of crumpled up pages around the garbage can on the floor and only a few had made it in. Those that had made it in had to have been thrown by Snake Eyes because he wouldn't miss.

Shaking his head Hawk went to find Scarlet to tell her of her mission and Duke and Rip of theirs. But back in the room Avery looked at the paper and quickly made a mark. Too late did she realize her mistake and groaned. Snake Eyes smirked and made his line. He had made a box and put an S in it. Then continued to make boxes until all but one was done. It was dots that they were playing and once again Avery had lost. A simple wrong move had made her miss a chance at winning. "I suck." Avery laughed as she made the last line on the paper and claimed a single box for her own with an A. The paper was torn and balled up. Avery handed it to Snake Eyes, it was his turn to shoot. And once again he made it. Standing up Avery finished her tea and looked to Snake Eyes. "You want more or not?" When he shook his head he finished the rest of his.

He drank it by lifting up the bottom of his cloth mask only to his upper lip and drinking. "Wouldn't it be more convenient to take the mask off?" Through the part that showed his eyes she saw the way he looked at her. "Got it. You like to do things the hard way." She paused in reaching for his cup then started to grin and laugh. He cocked his head to the side. "That's what she said." Snake Eyes couldn't help it, he laughed. Avery could be so damn immature. And the worst part was that he loved it. When she caught her breath she took his cup and went into the kitchen and quickly washed them. When she turned around he was standing there. He pointed to the cups then to her and shook his head. When he pointed again to the cups he pointed to himself and nodded. She knew exactly what he was saying but she pretended like she didn't. "What? I don't understand."

Her lip kept twitching, holding in a smile, and he knew that she knew exactly what he meant. He saw that and let a small smile grace his covered lips. It may have only been his male hormones acting up but he leaned forward until he was close enough for their lips to touch. "Snake Eyes?" Avery asked and she felt her lips brush against the cloth. A simple little cloth was all that was keeping her and him from kissing and she hated that cloth so much in that simple second. It seemed that he got a bit closer and was going to kiss her but he hesitated, the cloth a stupid barrier that was touching her upper lip. Then someone knocked. Snake Eyes jolted back and his eyes widened in surprise. Then he was composed as he answered the door.

Avery sank to the ground and started to breath hard. Just having him so close and teasing her so was a big turn on for her. Mainly because this would have been her third kiss. When she and Duke were in high school he had scared near to all guys away. Only two had tried to brave it but Duke beat the shit out of them and no one had tried since. And she had only just recently turned twenty and still had those wacky teen hormones all through her. It took her a minute or two to calm down and stand up. What she saw nearly broke her heart. Scarlet had her arms wrapped tightly around Snake Eyes neck and it looked like he was holding her too. But avery knew that if she was going to base everything on this she could make a fool of herself. And them she saw what she wanted to. Snake Eyes was trying to push Scarlet off of him. "Hey, ginger, can't you see that your suffocating the poor man? Give him some room will ya?"

As Scarlet heard Avery's voice she gasped and jumped back. She hadn't seen Avery before and was shocked to see her. Then anger came. "You're one to talk, carrot top." Avery grinned at Scarlet.

"And damn proud of it." Scarlet glared at Avery and the later of the two could only laugh. "Can we help you with something?"

"Yeah. He can." Avery turned her head to the side in confusion. Then shrugged and walked over to the bed. It was obvious Scarlet wanted to 'talk' to Snake Eyes in private. Grabbing her shoes Avery pulled them on and didn't bother to tie them. "Please, Snakey, reconsider earlier." Scarlet tried to plead with the man in front of her. Heading to the door Avery pushed her way passed Scarlet. The red head looked at Avery then once more kissed Snake Eyes and left to. "See that _V_? That is my man."

"Yeah, and several minutes ago I wasn't _sleeping_ with someone. You smell like sex. I wonder was it Duke or Rip? It couldn't have been Duke, he took up celibacy years ago." Scarlet stopped in her tracks and looked at Avery in fear. "I'll keep my mouth shut. I'm not a bitch like you." Avery ended up in the rec. room and wondered what she should really do. Tell the men or let them find out and suffer worse. Just then Duke and Ripcord cam in laughing and Avery decided to keep her mouth shut. Scarlet showed up moments later. And when she kissed Ripcord Avery felt like she had been shot again.

"Hey, would either of you like to come on the mission with us? Hawk says it is a three man mission." Duke asked. He really didn't want Scarlet to but it would have been rude of him not to ask her. Besides Rip would end up asking her anyway.

"Can't got a mission myself." Scarlet said and she pulled away from Ripcord. She started to leave but halted at the door to hear what Avery had to say.

"Hey, getting shot is fun. Up to doing it again." Was Avery's answer.


	10. No Gag Reflex, No Puke

**Ok I feel so unloved. I post a single chapter and I get like three or four reviews, yet when I post four chapters I get none. How does that happen? I mean I would understand if I got three because several of the chapters were for the same story but I updates two stories and not even one review. Oh an my promised shout out to _musicismyhero_ she has a G.I story that I really like. Check her out will ya? **

When Avery had said she was up for getting shot she hadn't meant it literally. But Duke on the other hand had trouble figuring that our and so here she was, climbing through an air duct where the bullets bounced off of and some got through. _"How you doing V? Are you in yet?"_ Duke asked through the com in her ear. Silently she cursed as a bullet got through and grazed her cheek. The warm wetness of blood trickling over her skin was starting to become familiar.

"Not yet. It isn't that easy. Ow!" She hissed as another bullet got through the shaft and grazed her. "I was being sarcastic when I said getting shot was fun." Avery had been lucky that she hadn't been hit fully by any of the bullets and that they had only grazed her. "I want to op out of this mission." Finally she went into a different room where there were no bullets being shot at where she was.

"_Sorry V. But you agreed. Now hurry your ass up. The faster you are, the sooner we finish the mission."_ Duke was mocking her. Or at least that was what she was thinking. And she tried to do just that except she ran into a small problem. Well maybe not small per say but a problem no less. Looking back at what had her foot she pressed the button to talk to Duke.

"Hey, Duke, I'm supposed to be the only one in the air shafts right?" When she got a yeah from Duke she continued on. "And the white ninja man is the bad guy, correct?" Once again Duke answered positively. "Uh, well, Houston, we've got a problem." She let go of the button. The entire time she had been speaking her eyes never left the white ninja man's eyes. "Storm Shadow, right?"

"Yeah. And you are?" His voice was sarcastic and she knew that he really didn't care. His white getup was greying a bit from the dusty shafts. And he seemed really irritated. Like a pissed cat. Avery had one once, a cat that is, and she had pet it up to see what would happen. After that time she never tried to repeat her stupidity with the cat.

"Avery Godfrey. I'm sorry about this but I'm really sick and tired of all this bull shit I am being put through." The way she said it was so nonchalant that what she did next took him by surprise. And she kicked him in the face, hard. Instantly he let go of her to cradle his now bleeding nose. Duke was shouting into the ear piece and it was giving her a headache so she shoved it into a pocket and continued to crawl. At a much faster speed than before and tried to reach her destination. She could hear Storm Shadows pained curses and him crawling after her. She finally reached the room that she needed to and dropped down into it. She raced to the computer system and plugged the USB in. Quickly she entered the password and looked behind her. No one but when she looked forward once more Storm Shadow was there. She backed up and fell to the floor.

"What happened to you?" He was referring to the way she gritted her teeth in pain. Shaking her head he watched her. "Tell me, are you with the Joes? No, it doesn't matter. You have information I want." The beep of the computer let Avery know that the USB had finished downloading. "Ah, good." He went to grab it but was a second to slow. "Give me the USB Avery." She shook her head no. "Then I'll force you to."

"Over my cold dead body." She lifted the USB and dangled it in front of her and him.

"No, you wouldn't dare." He tried to believe that but he knew, he just knew, that what he uttered would be taken as a challenge. And when a glint entered her eyes he lunged. "No!"

"Bottoms up." And Avery tilted her head back and swallowed the circular USB. He was once again a second too late. And Avery laughed. Duke would be so pissed. Breaker would be too, it was his _best_ USB. "Like I said, my cold dead body." He easily pinned the hurt girl down. Forcing her mouth he put a finger down her throat, trying to make her spit it back up. But what he didn't know was that she didn't have that gag reflex. And without the reflex she didn't spit it up.

"God damn it!" He yell out. Once he removed his hand from her mouth she spit out the fibers from his glove. The man didn't even have the decency to remove his gloves before he had shoved his hand in her mouth. "You fucking bitch."

"You know you will be damned if you use the lords name in vain." She was taunting him now. She hadn't thought what he would do to get the USB. But when he lifted her shirt she tried to get away.

"Good, it seems that someone had already started the incision for me." He completely ignored her statement and got a knife out. Storm Shadow was straddling her legs and her right arm was in so much pain that it wouldn't move. He grabbed held her left shoulder down and she screamed in pain. Well more screeched. It was so loud and high pitched that he released her. She sat up and bashed her head against his. He fell off of her fully and they both hiss in pain. Avery quickly stood up and raced for the door. The door that lead to all of the automatic guns that aimed at anything that moved. Throwing the door open she ran through the room dodging and moving quickly trying not to be hit by the bullets. Many still grazed her but she made it to the next door and threw it open too. She quickly ran to the window and jumped out.

Two stories up she would survive, maybe add more injuries to herself but she would survive. Putting the device back in her ear she heard Duke yelling. "Yo, yo. I'm out. Heading your wa-ah!" Something hit her shoulder. And she fell. Quickly she got back up and tried to run but something was wrong. Her vision was going and she was stumbling. It was hard to stay up right. When she tripped and fell, she stayed down.

A white van pulled up and the door open. "Storm Shadow!" Duke yelled and fired. The ninja seemed to know when he wouldn't win and retreated. "Avery, what happened? Did you get the info? No that doesn't matter." He pulled the shuriken out of her shoulder and put it in a pocketed it. He then brought her into the van and she felt like she was about to be sick. As soon as she sat down her stomach gave and she spit everything up, including the USB. So that was what he was trying to do. He had given her a poison to make her sick. When she stopped heaving she reached down and picked up the USB. Holding it out to Duke she laughed at his expression.

"What else could I do? You know I don't have a gag reflex and it was the only thing I could think of." She explained to Duke. Ripcord was driving and didn't bother to turn around, knowing he might get sick from the sight.

"Hold onto it." Duke backed up then hopped into the passengers seat. Avery laughed again.

"Oh come on Duke, it's only a little bit of puke." She reached out the hand with the USB further and laughed when he gave a little screech. Ripcord slammed on the breaks. "What the hell man?"Avery hissed at him. The side door slammed open and more of the team piled in. The all noticed the little pile of Avery's upchuck and sat away from her. Well all except Snake Eyes. He had held the garbage can that first night as she puked out her entire stomach. The little disgusting pile didn't bother him.

"That is so gross Avery." Scarlet looked at her with distaste and suddenly Avery's good mood was gone. A look at the USB in her hand let her know it was still covered in the bile. And just as fast as it had disappeared her good mood was back. Smiling sweetly at Scarlet Avery looked to the red headed woman's hands. Gloveless, perfect.

"Hey Duke," Avery got her brothers attention and he paled. "Watch this."

"Don't do it." His warning only made her smirk widen. Completely ignoring his command Avery looked to Scarlet again. The woman was watching her and that made everything perfect.

"Catch." Avery tossed the USB to her and Duke yelled out a warning but it was too late. Scarlet had caught the bile covered device. She took a single look at the slimy thing in her hand and screeched tossing it back. Avery caught it with a laugh and wiped it off on her shirt. "Good as new, ya see?" Heavy-Duty found it funny and Breaker whined about his good USB. Snake Eyes wanted to laugh at the older woman squeamishness but he had another question in his mind. He signed to breaker who repeated it.

"Why is it cover in puke?" Avery thought then decided to tell them but she frowned. Then shaking her head she grinned once more.

"I don't have a gag reflex, best place to hide it when Storm Shadow had tried to get it." This brought on a volley of questions but the one she answered had nothing to do with what had happened. "The poison on the shuriken he threw into my shoulder is what made me get sick." Snake Eyes inspected the poisoned shuriken when Duke handed it back. It was indeed not deadly and the only effect it would have is someone getting sick. Snake Eyes put a hand lightly on her shoulder and nodded his approval.


	11. My Kiss, My Shower

**Oh my god! I am so _sick_ of my story Medical Symbol. No I am not stopping it and you are probably wondering why. Well yesterday I deleted up to number four, then I deleted half of number four. So that means within twenty four hours I typed five and a half chapters of it and I did it all in a row and feel like BLAH because I have so many thing I want to do with it but it takes just so long to get there. But this is Rust Angel and you want to hear about that and not Medic Symbol so here you go. And just so you know this is the fourth day that she has been here.**

As soon as they returned to the base Avery made Breaker take his USB back then she turned to Snake Eyes. "Hey, can I use your shower?" When he nodded she blushed and asked him to borrow another thing. "And some clothes?" Once more he nodded and the two headed to his room where he made her sit and looked for some of his clothes that would be extremely large on her, but that was useless because she was just so tiny. He then proceeded to hand her some of his clothes. And this time she didn't protest to wearing his boxers. To be truthful, she realized that boxers were quite comfortable. "Thank you Snake Eyes, really." The look in her eyes let him know that she really meant it and once again it seemed that his male hormones made him do something he didn't expect to

Snake Eyes leaned down then forward, with both hands on either side of her waist, and she leaned back. He continued to go forward until she was laying down on the bed. And when she couldn't go any further away he continued to get closer. Mere inches from her lips he paused, he wanted to know if this was this something she too wanted. Then he heard her labored breathing and decided to assume she wanted this as bad as he did. And he leaned down. Even though his lips were clothed Avery could feel the warmth through the mask. She pushed her lips harder against his and his hand went to her neck. As her eyes fluttered open for a second- When had they closed? She briefly thought- she saw that his eyes too were closed. Then just as he reached to the neck of the mask to remove it and feel her lips against his someone pounded on the door. More reluctantly than last time Snake Eyes pulled away.

Avery sat up and leaned against the wall and she tried to catch her breath. Never had she felt like that from a kiss. Even the two that she had kissed, and had actually felt their lips against hers before being torn away because of Duke, had never stirred her like this one had. And it couldn't have been because she had seen him naked, that image had finally left her mind except she had just now resurrected it and it only made her feel more off. When Breaker entered Avery tried to hide all of her emotions but she failed horribly. "What's the matter Avery? You aren't getting a cold are you?"

"Not that I know of. I think I am going to bother Duke for his shower." Avery jumped up from her seat and raced out of the room. When she found Duke he was more than glad to let her use his shower. As soon as she was in he entered the room and sat on the toilet. "Duke! Get out!" She yelled but he completely ignored her command.

"i don't like that Scarlet girl. I think she is just playing with Rip. And he can't see that. I fear that she is going to hurt him because he has actually got feelings for her. Can you believe that? Rip, with honest feelings for her? What do you think of her Avery?" Avery was about to yell at him to get out again when she realized that he had called her 'Avery' and not V. Duke rarely, if ever called her by her name. This had to be serious if he was. And besides, what was she worried about, Duke was her brother and they had done some really stupid things naked, not anything of the sexual source but like skinny dipping in the middle of winter. That kind of stupid, so now she calmed down a bit and though about Duke's words. She hadn't liked Scarlet because the woman kept making moves, trying to get Snake Eyes. Not that Avery had Snake eyes but Scarlet just couldn't take the hint that Snake Eyes didn't like her.

"I can't give you an honest judgement. I don't like her because she claims to like Sn-I mean." Avery realized the mistake too late and screeched as Duke opened the curtain fully. She crumpled into a ball successfully covering her self fully. He looked at her with wide eyes. It wasn't that she was naked, not that at all he still loved Anna deeply, but it was the fact that Scarlet was 'with' Ripcord yet she was claiming to love Snake Eyes. "Duke! Get out! Out! Out! Out! Get out! I'll tell you when I'm out!" He did as she asked and closed the curtain and left. "I can't fucking believe him! How dare he-" Avery sighed and forced herself to forget it. "I guess it was only Karma though." And once more her eyes fluttered shut and the image of Snake Eyes was there, right behind her eye lids. The difference from before and now was that she let herself enjoy it.

Her enjoyment was cut short when Duke banged on the door. "Hurry up or I'll come back in there." Her few select and colorful words were the only answer he had needed. And his words were the only push to hurry up she had needed. In another minute she was out of the shower and toweling off, only after she had locked the door. Then she quickly dressed in the borrowed clothes of Snake Eyes' and exited the bathroom with a scowl on her angry face. Duke wasn't fazed by that look. He had seen the scowl mixed with her mismatched eyes too many times to be afraid anymore, but if she had a weapon then he worried. "What?" She nearly growled out at her older brother-like figure.

"What were you saying about Scarlet and Snake Eyes? Is Scarlet cheating on Rip with the Ninja? I'll kill them both!" Duke stated to storm towards the door when Avery got in his way. "What now?"

"Snake Eyes does not like Scarlet, she likes him. Or so she says. But trust me when I say that Snake Eyes is neither in on her horrors, nor is he with her. He isn't that kind of guy. Duke not everyone is bad, I know that you had a problem once upon a time ago," Avery had dared not to bring up Sheila's name. Before Duke had found Anna, the woman slept with near to every guy around him. Rip had turned her down and told Duke. "But not everyone is like those ass holes. If you must confront Ripcord, leave Snake Eyes out of it."

"Fine." With that last word Duke stormed out of the room to go and find Ripcord.


	12. Scarlet Is A Bitch

**Rawr. Fear my epic powers of sleepiness. Ok so I'm making the paris thing take several weeks from the break in. Just so you know. Also Check out _musicismyhero_'s Snake Eyes story, To Love a Serpent. You all know exactly where the ending is going when she requests to go where she does.**

"You told them. You said that you wouldn't and you fucking told them." Scarlet accused Avery. After what had happened with Duke Avery had immediately left his room and she had wanted to go to see Snake Eyes, but then she remembered what had happened between them and opted for the rec. room. She has expected others to be there but was happily surprised to find no one. It wasn't that she didn't like them it was just that she had too much male encounters today, good and bad. Laying on the couch she had started doze. That was until Scarlet came in here yelling accusations like a banshee. "You fucking lying bitch! You told them and now Ripcord won't even look at me and Snake Eyes is...well he... I hate you! And I am going to make you life here a miserable, living hell!"

Scarlet was carefully watching Avery for any sign of emotion. But Avery gave no indication that she had heard besides lifting one eyebrow. Then Scarlet saw Avery open a single eye and look her up and down. With the single eye open Avery said the first thing on her mind. "Tell me something new." She then closed her eye and went back into false sleep. Angered so much by everything- Snake Eyes rejection, then Ripcords, and now Scarlet guessed that Avery was trying to get with Snakes- she attacked. Scarlet lunged at Avery who simply allowed her self to roll onto the floor to get out of Scarlet's way. Scarlet didn't want to be denied so she wouldn't. Attack after attack of Scarlet's missed Avery and not a single attack was thrown from Avery at Scarlet. What Scarlet hadn't realized was that it wasn't that Avery was mocking her but more that Avery couldn't. Her right arm was still useless and her left arm was too busy blocking.

Scarlet tried to sweep Avery's feet from under her but Avery easily jumped and dodged the leg. "Will you stop this insane attack already?" Avery questioned the infuriated red head. Her reply was to throw a right hook at Avery. She blocked with her left hand then doing the only thing she could think to she slammed her forehead against Scarlet's. Scarlet stumbled back a few steps with several curse words slipping off of her tongue. Avery seemed to be not affected at all and then she went into offense. Scarlet was still gripping her head and Avery punched her in the stomach, then as Scarlet bent over Avery lifted her knee and got the girl in her face.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Hawks voice came from behind Avery. Quickly she turned around and stood at attention. She wanted to defend her action but couldn't think of how to word it. But Scarlet took any chance of the truth from being told and spoke a lie.

"She just attacked me sir." Her voice sounded odd because she was holding her bleeding, but not broken, nose. "I just came in here to let her know about me and Snake Eyes, I asked her to back off. Then out of no where she started to attack me." Hawk nodded then glared at Avery.

"I think that it would be more of a benefit if you weren't here. It seems that you can not control yourself." With a single nod to her Hawk turned to Scarlet. "I am sorry about this Scarlet, it seems that I had made a bad decision in bringing her here. If you wouldn't mind coming with me to see Doc, I need to get my wound checked out too." The two started to leave and Avery broke out of the trance she had been in.

"That isn't fair! I was only defending myself! General Hawk I hones-" Avery was cut off by General Hawk.

"Scarlet here says otherwise, and never have I know her to lie about a thing like this. I will have a pilot in a jet in ten minutes, be ready to leave." He stormed out without another word and Avery saw a sly smirk on Scarlet's face. Looking around the room Avery saw a camera and got an idea. But then she knew that if anything did happen Scarlet would get in trouble and then that would mean more trouble for Avery. A soft sigh left Avery as she headed for the hanger where a pilot would be, ready to drop her off somewhere.

"Mam?" A guy with dark hair said. "You are Ms. Godfrey? Avery Godfrey?" When she nodded he held out a hand to her. "I'm Ace. Your escort." They both got into the plane. "So where are we going mam?" Ace asked as if he had no idea what he was supposed to do.

"Call me Avery. I hate mam, it makes me sound old. But ya know, I've always wanted to go to Paris. Heard it was quite beautiful. Besides I don't want to go home anytime soon, I mean look at me. I just got kicked out of G.I. Joe, and for what? A lying scheming whore no less. Oh. Opps, sorry." Avery realized that she could still get into trouble for being an ass to a cunt. But when Ace laughed she realized that she was entertaining him. "Can I sit here?" She pointed to the second pilots seat.

"Sure, and I know Scarlet is a bitch. I had a girlfriend here once, but then Scarlet started to not like her and ruined both of us. She spread the rumor that I was sleeping with her around and then Val left G.I. And I became known as a player. But I'm not and I didn't sleep with Scarlet. What did she do to you." Ace seemed nice enough so Aver told him.

"To make a long story short she slept with one of my best friend while trying to get with my roomy. Then she accused me of them finding out and attacked me. When Hawk found us she claimed that her and Snake Eyes were together and had only come to tell me and I attacked her. And worst of all, Hawk didn't give me a chance to explain because he trusts Scarlet that much. It really sucks." Ace gave her a soft and apologetic smile before he looked back to the instruments in the cock pit. "Tell me about Val, will ya?"


	13. I've Been Through So Much

**Let me know what you think about the story, will ya? Oh and don't forget that I have several other Snake Eyes stories out. And for one of the stories (Medic Symbol) I have the poll up so go vote, will ya? **

Ace had dropped Avery off in paris as she had asked. The funny thing was as soon as she had been dropped off Ace had yelled out to her that she must have had some kind of sixth sense because this is where the Joes had needed to be. And sure enough there was an explosion several blocks away. Avery headed towards where the train was. Judging by the explosions this was the way they were headed. The train was quite close now and she saw the end of the car get hit. It flipped high into the air and landed on another car. Another explosion happened right in front of Avery, she could feel the heat radiating from it. But what could she do? She was kicked out of G.I. Joe, her arms were still hurt, and she had no weapons.

When the hummer finally stopped rolling her answer came to her in the form of a hurt white ninja. Who just so happened to throw the weapons case out of the broken window, right at her feet. She grabbed it quickly and ran like the hounds of hell were right on her heals. Luckily for her she stumbled at just the right moment and avoided getting her head blown off. She turned to a store and jumped through the glass window taking a moment inside she paused and did something that she knew would be an insurance in the future then she jumped through the glass window on the other side to. Then a motorcyclist that she recognized and hated with her juts stopped in front of her. But at this moment that mattered not, so Avery hopped onto the back of Scarlet's bike and the two took off to where ever. But she had to stop short when she got to a waterway. The Baroness and Storm Shadow blocked their way. "I know we hate each other but when I take off run. Got it?" Scarlet asked.

"I have a better idea, trust me?" Scarlet nodded and Avery held her hands up and got off of the bike. "You want the weapons case, right?" The Baroness gave her a look that said, in the most simplest of words, 'no duh.' "Then fetch!" And Avery threw it into the water way. All of the other three people yelled. Both the Baroness and Storm Shadow jumped after it. Aery got back onto the bike. "Drive!" She shouted and Scarlet did. When the caught up the the rest of the group everyone was surprised to see her.

"Where is the weapons case?" Heavy-Duty asked and neither girl answered. Avery was trying to find a way to tell them what she had done, and Scarlet was trying to find a way to let them know that she had nothing at all to do with the loss of the case when Snake Eyes arrived. He acted so nonchalant about Avery being there that She had forgotten for a second about the kiss, then she remembered and blushed.

Scarlet gave up and told everyone exactly what Avery had done. "She threw it into the canal." Heavy-Duty and Breaker started yell at her, with the exception of when Breaker started to curse in french to himself, and she didn't get a chance to defend her self. Ripcord and Duke weren't there, if they had been they would have know that she had done something before getting rid of the case. Scarlet looked plain angry and Snake Eyes took a step back. Just then Duke came to her rescue.

"You sly little fucker." He said and messed up her hair. "What did you _actually_ do with the warheads?" Blushing Avery removed the messenger bag that none of them had realized that she was carrying. She handed it to Heavy-Duty.

"Well I'll be damned. When did you do this?" Avery shook her head and didn't say a word. In truth she was hurt. Snake Eyes had come closer to look and he kept looking between her and the bag, it was as if he was in disbelief. He hadn't really trusted her, none of them had. Well with the exception of Duke, she wasn't sure about Ripcord. "You just saved all of our asses and Paris. I believe that General Hawk will no longer be mad at you." This made Snake Eyes' head snap up. He signed asking why Hawk was mad, then he asked a bigger question. "Hawk had dismissed her. She had attacked Scarlet because Scar and you are a thing now." Snake Eyes took a step back and looked at the two girls. Scarlet looked embarrassed and Avery had an emotionless mask on. He quickly let them all know that he and Scarlet weren't a thing. Then he told Heavy-Duty and Breaker not to say a word to Duke or Rip, and let them know that it was Avery that he had become a 'thing' with. "Wait. If that is true, then what had happened in the rec. room?"

Scarlet started to sputter and Avery quickly spat the truth out. She told them how Scarlet had attacked her and she only hit the other girl twice, only to try and run away. But then how Hawk found them and bought Scarlet's lie. And how he wouldn't even let Avery defend her self. "So, sis, why are you in Paris?"

"I am an embarrassment to our family. I couldn't go back. And this was the first international place that came into my mind." Avery made eye contact with her brother for just a moment before looking down. "I'm sorry Duke."

"Hey," Breaker said. "We should get going before Storm Shadow and the Baroness realize that their swim was for nothing." Everyone piled into the van. Scarlet tried to sit near Snake Eyes but he quickly moved to the back of the van where Avery sat alone. Neither said a word to each other but the silence was more than enough to let Snake Eyes know that he had hurt her, badly. The pain in her heart was one that he would have to fix immediately and he knew just how to. As soon as they had landed Avery stayed in the jet. They all allowed her to. Just as Snake Eyes was about to leave he looked back at her.

"Just go, please." She stayed sitting in the back of the jet. He quickly went over to her and pressed the lips of his mask to hers. When he saw tears start to fall he gave her his cloak and left silently. He had a self appointed mission to attend to. As soon as he found Hawk he talked to the man and learned that Hawk had indeed just forsook Avery's side of the story and took Scarlet's word. Snake Eyes politely asked for Hawk to come to the techie room. When the two arrived Snake Eyes saw breaker there.

"I got Snake Eyes." Snake Eyes hadn't Asked breaker to do anything but it seemed that the techie knew exactly what had need to be done. On the screen was Avery laying on the rec. rooms couch. They saw Scarlet come in and yell at her. All avery did was open an eye and calmly answer her. When Scarlet lunged at Avery Hawk knew his mistake. But the three watched the full episode, they saw how for close to four minutes Scarlet attacked Avery who did nothing but dodge and block. And they saw how when Avery landed only two hits on Scarlet she looked ready to bolt. And that is when Hawk came in. They saw how Scarlet used her injuries to her advantage and Avery wasn't given a chance.

"I see how wrong I was. I will send Ace to pick her up immediately and-" Hawk paused and looked closely at a camera. "Why is duke carrying a kicking and screaming Avery?" They all looked to the same screen as Hawk. Breaker laughed as did Snake Eyes silently.

"Because she saved Paris and is refusing to stop moping." Hawk turned Breaker to look at him and Breaker quickly continued. "She stole the warheads from Storm Shadow and let him have the case back, making him think that he had the warheads while she and Scarlet escaped. It seems that she went to Paris because she was too ashamed to go home. I mean she got kicked out of G.I. Joe after all." Hawk sighed and stood up strait. Then with a nod to Breaker he and Snake Eyes left. As soon as they got into the training rooms they heard Avery and Duke. All the colorful names she was calling him as the two fought seemed to only amuse the elder of the two.

"Avery, I'd like to formally apo-" Avery looked at the two with wide eyes and turned away immediately. She started to rub her eyes madly and Hawk couldn't believe it. This was the girl that had torn her stomach open, had metal fly through her shoulder, been shot by another Joe. She had sat through an attack on the base and killed at least three of the invaders while nearly blind with pain. Was able to sit through being restitching with no pain killers, held her own while wounded against a well trained Alpha Team member, and saved Paris even after she had been dismissed. Yet she cried because Duke had called her a _baby _and said that by running she was even more of an _embarrassment_?

"I'm sorry General, Duke had thrown dirt or something in my eyes." Avery's lie was easily seem through and Hawk had an idea that this girl wasn't a good liar. "As soon as you have a jet ready I'll be ready to leave." Hawk blinked at her and it took him and Snake Eyes both a minute to realize that she had thought that the general was going to dismiss her a second time.

"Avery Spartin Godfrey. I would like to inform you that you are officially pat of Alpha Team. And would like to give you my most sincere apology for not listening to you when you wanted to defend yourself." Hawk slightly bowed to her then he stood up strait. "Have a good day." He turned and left, this time Snake Eyes stayed behind.

Snake Eyes watched Avery watch the general go in shock. "Did, he just-? Then just-? And he-?" She pointed to Snake Eyes. Then continued. "Did I just-?" Avery couldn't get a single sentence out. And when Duke nodded more tears formed and Avery threw her arms around Snake Eyes. Out of instinct he wrapped his arms around her too.

As Duke walked passed he put a hand on Snake Eyes' shoulder. "Don't you hurt her, got it? I may only be her adoptive brother, but I'm her brother all the same." Then he continued on out.

**A/N Wow, I _really_ love to hurt Avery. I never thought that I hurt her as much as I did. Then I took the time to write that paragraph out up there and. Holy shit. I- whoa. Lol.**


	14. Even Though I Don't Know It,I'm Comatose

**Hey, sorry that I couldn't update yesterday, long day...i think... no not long day but I had to recopy every single italian note because some fucking prick stole my note book. I'm just glad that a friend leant hers to me. To borrow so I could copy. Well, enjoy. Also this is where it breaks off from most anything from the movie, mainly because my DVD player died.**

Avery felt guilty for being mad at Snake Eyes. And now she felt guilty again, he was going to have to save her ass. A groan from next to her reminded her that she wasn't the only one needing saving, Duke was there too. She had heard someone before talking about him, and her being in Cobra base."What happened?" Avery croaked. There had to be some type of blindfold over her eyes or something because she couldn't see a thing. "Why is it so dark?" She tried to move her head and realized that she couldn't. "Duke?" There was fear in her voice.

"Cobra took us. After Hawk said that you were part of Alpha Team. Don't you remember?" Avery knew that she was crying and she also knew that there was no cloth over her eyes. The tears freely fell dow the sides of her cheeks. "What's the matter Avery, why are you crying?" She didn't want to let him know that her sight was gone. She had no idea why she couldn't see but she figured that it had to do with why she couldn't remember. "Avery, answer me."

"I'm sorry Duke. I- I just can't remember. The last thing that I remember was hiding in the plane. What happened?" She was afraid, had they done something to her. "And," Avery didn't want to but she had to. "The light isn't off, is it?" Duke growled and tried to fight against something, it sounded like he was chained down. "What's going on?"

"I don't... know." He voice sounded strained and his struggling ceased. "What the hell did you do to her you bastard?" He yelled at someone that Avery couldn't see but she could hear him breathing. "Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Duke continued to yell at the man and curse him out. Then suddenly pain made Avery's black world flash white and she cried out. "Avery!" Duke was suddenly struggling again.

"She wasn't able to fully handle the nano-mites. They took her eyes before she regained control. She will be a nice Viper though." A hand was suddenly touching her arm and then it continued to move around her body. "She's strong and well built. You've done well in training her Duke." The voice sounded so familiar in Avery's ears that she froze. Memories came back and tears fell from her eyes.

_~Her body was in immense pain as the needles came out of her body. Then it all focused on her eyes. The grey ceiling swirled and the color changed. It kept doing this until it went black and the pain slowly moved else where, then it was gone. All the pain and her sight. Gone. She could hear the man talking but she didn't actually hear what he said. He mind was focused on the fact that everything was black. Where was she again? Was she still hiding in the plane?~_

"Avery! Avery!" Duke was unhooking her. She had fainted or something and had a piece of her memory return. "Anna, her sight is gone. We have to get her out of here." Avery had missed McCullen's appearance and his _flaming_ persona. Duke finished unstrapping her then lifted her into his arms. Avery wanted to argue but she knew that she wouldn't win and forced herself to stay quiet and be carried. "How are you doing V?"

"Oh just dandy." She said sarcastically. "I mean it only feels like my whole person is about to spontaneously combust and I can't see a damned thing. So I'm all peachy." He laughed and was glad that she was at least still herself in someways. "I remember the pain. The loss of my sight and his voice. Duke I don't want to remember that. I don't like it. I want to remember what happened after the plane, not that." Duke was silent as he took the information in.

"We'll fix you." Was all he could say. To be truthful he didn't really know what had happened. After he had warned Snake Eyes he had gone to the rec. room for a while. Then as he was headed to canteen to eat where on the way he had been knocked out, sort of. He was partially conscious before the darkness took over. What he had seen was Avery running towards him, and that was all. "We have to get McCullen and Rex." Avery was in pain again and she didn't want to let Duke know so she held the information to herself. Her tongue was burning and she tasted nothing, then her nose started to smell smoke and then nothing. The pain stopped and went away but it felt like all of her senses were being eaten away.

Avery's mind wandered and she took no notice of what was going on around her. Just that she couldn't taste what was in the air or smell anything, her sight had gone to the back of her mind. Her whole body started to tingle and then she felt like she was floating, it seemed that sense of touch had just left her. This was bad and she tried to tell duke but she made no sound. She tried again, tried to even be louder but nothing happened. But should still be able to talk though, talking was not a sense. Unless you counted that deaf people couldn't speak. Once more she tried, she formed words that she was positive were word but herd nothing. "Sen-ses...no...touch, tasssst...sight...Duke..." She tried to say it over and over. _'Senses. Not able to hear, touch, taste, smell, all gone like my sight. Duke, help.'_ but she couldn't. All she knew was a melody.

It was new and she hadn't heard it before. An eerie sound it was, but pretty. If any instrument would be able to make the sound it did a flute would be the only thing. The sound and melody consumed her. In the dark she saw white notes before her eyes, she heard the music, feel the sound wrap around her like loving arms, some how the music tasted like Snake Eyes' tea, and smelt just like the man. If she was to be stuck in an absent state as she was, this little piece of life would hold her steady.


	15. You never Left Me

**Chapter fifteenteen of this series. Now do you understand why I get them as close in number as possible? I have stories that are 2ch, 4ch, 15ch, 2ch, 18ch, and 15ch. I'm going to die because of my OCD, and because I have hell remembering which chapter number is for which story. Don't hate me for the last chapter, I have a plan...ok as I have been told so many times lying is bad so I admit I don't like it any more T.T fail for me. I think I am going to end it here and after you can imagine the rest ;) Short I know but oh well. Stupid, I know but hey, it was the end of the movie and I started to not like it, at least I finished.**

Avery didn't know what was happening but her arms felt cold. Everything smelt like a hospital. And there was this awful taste in her mouth. The only thing that had bee the same as it had been for too long to remember was the music was playing. Only it was sharper and louder. Then she blinked. The light was too bright. Suddenly the music stopped and the light disappeared. "No. It's not fair. I thought I was up." Then she felt something on her arm and looked at it. It was a hand. Not just any hand, but Snake Eyes' hand. "It's you." A smile came across her lips and she looked at him happily.

He nodded and then leaned down and kissed her softly. She realized that his mask wasn't on and that he had something wooden in his hand. "I heard you. This whole time I heard you playing. I had wanted to leave but when I heard the music I just couldn't leave. And then I started to try to find the music. And and I found you." She grabbed his hand. "You didn't leave me."

He signed a single sentence to her before she closed her eyes and fell asleep. **I would never leave you.**


End file.
